Navajo Pearl
by GoldenManekiNeko
Summary: Takes place after the events of A Cry For Help. Pearl feels betrayed by Garnet, Steven and Amethyst and is now beginning to feel lonely so she creates a clone of herself to keep her company but what happens when this clone goes wrong in all the right ways?
1. Chapter 1

Tonight had been a rough night for Pearl. The events of what had happened between her and Garnet that night had replayed over and over again in her head as she entered her bedroom. How could Garnet say that she had been distracting her with nothing? Fusion isn't 'nothing'; fusion is a sacred bond between two Gems and Garnet of all Gems should have understood how Pearl felt about all of this and where did Steven and Amethyst get off exposing her like that? She would never forgive any of them for this. She screamed at the top of her lungs in frustration as her screams echoed throughout her large bedroom before she angrily leapt into the pool of water that flooded her bedroom.

Since Gems like herself didn't need to breath oxygen like humans did, she was able to stay underwater for as long as she wanted and she often did this when she wanted to escape from her problems. Her saltwater was always warm, murky and comforting and it always hid her so well from all of her troubles. She just felt so awful right now. Garnet was angry with her and had no reason to be and she could no longer trust Steven. She expected Amethyst to expose her if she ever found out but Steven? He was suppose to be her baby. The only one Pearl could truly bring herself to trust now was herself.

It wasn't always like this though; there was one, other Gem that she trusted even more than Rose Quartz but she hadn't seen her in billions of years. That Gem's name was Mother of Pearl. Pearls weren't created in Kindergartens like the other Gems; Pearls were merely servant Gems that were created by one, special Gem. The only Gem that had the special ability to create other Gems with her own powers. Mother of Pearl favored Pearl quite a bit except she was larger in size and her pastel-pink hair was longer and in an elegant updo with long, curly bangs. She wore a long, hoop dress that looked similar to the blouse Pearl was currently wearing but it was tied with a pastel-pink ribbon and had the Diamond logo on the chest of it instead of a star.

She also wore pastel-pink stockings with yellow heels and the Gem on her forehead was more vibrant and colorful than any of the other servant Pearls. Pearl still remembered what her mother had said to her the day she had created her.

"I will make you different from all of the other Pearls; you will be special. They may not understand you but I will always be proud of you my Pearl..." Pearl's eyes began to fill with tears at the memory of her mother's precious voice.

"I miss you mother..." She sobbed as she began to cry softly. Now she felt alone. She just wished that her mother were here with her, she wished that she could make other Gems to keep her company like her mother could so she wouldn't be so lonely. Her Gem began to glow as an idea began to form in her mind. Maybe she could make another Gem; she already had the power to make a hologram of herself, maybe if she just had the right materials, she could make a copy of herself.

She remembered that her mother would use to make all of the servant Pearls, including herself out of sand and saltwater. She already had the saltwater but there was no way she would be able to sneak out past that little nark Steven to get some sand from the beach without him noticing her. She looked around for anything else she could use as a substitute when she noticed that there were coins all over the floor of her pool.

"Ugh! Amethyst..." She growled when she remembered that Amethyst and Steven would often flick coins into the puddles on the floor of Amethyst's bedroom which would always end up in her room but maybe she could use them. For once Amethyst was actually useful for something in Pearl's favor. She walked around the floor of her pool, gathering up all of the coins she could find, dropping back down to her knees once she had collected them all.

Her Gem began to glow, shining a light that consisted of the same energy she would create her holograms with down onto the pile of coins. She reassured herself that she could do this as she focused hard to morph the coins into her image. After a minute or two of deep concentration, the saltwater of her pool began swirling around the coins as they all began melting into each other and soon they formed a Navajo Pearl.

"I did it...I did it!" Pearl gasped in surprise and amazement at the new Gem she had just created. She was just like her mother now. She watched in excitement as the Navajo Pearl began to glow then levitate to the surface of the pool and out of the water.

She climbed out of the water, sitting on the edge of the pool as she watched a new being form from this newly-created Pearl. This Gem had the same skinny, lanky, body structure as Pearl along with the big, round, ocean-blue eyes but this being had baby-blue hair and was wearing nothing more than a grass skirt and a dark-green, star necklace, held by a lime-green, leather rope and this Gem was also...a male? With six-pack abs as well. Navajo Pearl landed gracefully on the pool's sidelines as he pulled a Native American spear from his Gem. He then knelt before Pearl, clasping his spear in front of him.

"My Lady...Navajo Pearl at thou service..." He spoke in a soft, gentile, fatherly tone as he smiled up at her lovingly. Pearl stood dumbfounded as this Gem was noting like she had been expecting. Gems could take on any form they wanted so why did he choose to form a male? Maybe all of the metal had effected his form.

It's not like his appearance mattered though, it was what was on the inside of his Gem that mattered and she would judge him on that, not the gender he had chosen to form as.

"Is there anything I can doeth for thou My Lady?" Navajo asked gently with a warm smile.

"You can start by standing up. You are not my servant; you are your own Gem." Pearl explained with a small smile. She was already beginning to like his devotion to her.

"Yes My Lady..." He agreed before standing back up to his feet.

"Call me Pearl..." Pearl insisted with a shy grin as she felt a blush spread across her cheeks. Something just felt right about him. Maybe it was because he was just like her and made with a piece of her, maybe she just felt close to this.

"Yes My La-er...Lady Pearl...as thou wisheth..." He bowed respectfully. A large grin spread across Pearl's countenance as she began to squeal with excitement.

"Just wait until the others see you!" She beamed as her excited grin was replaced with a sinister smirk. She couldn't wait to rub her new partner in Garnet's face.

"Others Lady Pearl?" Navajo asked in confusion. There were others? Other what? Other Gems? Other beings?

"Navajo sweetie, there's something I need to explain to you thoroughly..." Pearl sighed before she began to explain the process of Gem fusion and what had happened between her, Garnet, Amethyst and Steven. Navajo felt himself growing increasingly angry after hearing what these awful, horrid Gems had done to his beloved Pearl. He needed to protect her from this ever happening again, he needed to protect her from them and he would protect her too or get shattered trying.

"That is awful! Thou must cometh with me and leaveth this horrid place. We shall liveth in harmony together Lady Pearl and I shall protecteth thee..." Navajo proposed as he outstretched his hand to Pearl for her to take. Pearl hesitated as she needed to think about this for a moment. Could she really leave her family? Then again, it's not like they would miss her now.

With a look of determination, she accepted his hand and lead him out of her bedroom. Once they had entered the living room, they had gained the awkward, unwanted attention of Garnet, Amethyst and Steven. Garnet turned her head away from them, in an attempt to give Pearl the cold shoulder but then she ended up doing a double-take at the sight of Navajo.

"Whoa...What is that?" Amethyst asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Who's that Gem and where did you find him? I thought I was the only male Gem." Steven piped up as he excitedly ran down the stairs from his bedroom.

"This is my new companion, Navajo." Pearl introduced, flashing Garnet a smug smirk.

"Hello Cretans..." Navajo stated darkly with a glare, directed at Garnet.

"You will poof and bubble him immediately!" Garnet ordered as she stood up from the couch and approached them.

"What?! No! You're just jealous that I have somebody who actually cares about me now and you can't take him from me!" Pearl retorted angrily. Garnet growled as she summoned her goblets.

"Shut your mouth!" She ordered as she punched Pearl across her face as hard as she could, knocking her to the floor.

"Lady Pearl!" Navajo gasped before glaring at Garnet menacingly and summoning his spear. He then slashed Garnet across her stomach, ripping her costume and leaving a large, deep scratch on the skin of her stomach. Garnet yelped in pain as she stumbled backwards, tripping over the coffee and falling to the floor into a sitting position against the wall. Navajo then chucked his spear toward her, impaling her shoulder and pinning her to the wall.

"That was a warning; next time I shall completely shattereth thee..." He growled before helping Pearl back up to her feet.

"Art thou okay Lady Pearl?" He asked in concern as Amethyst and Steven ran to Garnet's aid.

"Yes, I'm fine..." Pearl reassured, rubbing her swollen cheek as Navajo lead her to the door.

"You can't even fuse with him!" Garnet retorted, causing Pearl and Navajo to stop in their tracks.

"Oh yes I can...Navajo, fuse with me!" Pearl smirked, offering her hand out to Navajo.

"I-I can't..." Navajo admitted shamefully with a blush of humiliation as he looked down sadly.

"What?! Why not?!" Pearl gasped.

"I-I doth not knoweth how to dance..." Navajo sighed as tears of humiliation began to well up in his eyes.

"Well, I will teach you and when we come back we'll wreck this joint as the big, massive fusion we become!" Pearl announced as she ran out of The Temple, pulling Navajo along with her by the hand.

"PEARL!" Garnet called out before growling in annoyance. She then yanked Navajo's spear from her shoulder and screamed in frustration and jealousy before snapping it in half.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Dancing Pearls

So Pearl spent the rest of the night and the whole, rest of the next day attempting to teach Navajo how to dance. This proved to be more difficult than she thought as Navajo would stumble, fall on top of her and step on her feet quite a bit. By the time it was nightfall again, Pearl was beat up quite a bit and exhausted.

"O-Okay, how about we just take five..." Pearl sighed as she headed back into the cave she and Navajo had chosen to live in for a while.

"Five what Lady Pearl?" Navajo asked in confusion as he followed inside.

"A five...thousand year...slumber..." Pearl replied groggily before collapsing onto the floor of the cave from exhaustion and falling asleep. Navajo gasped and reached out to her, appearing alarmed at first but then he was overtaken by guilt when he realized that it was his fault that his beloved Pearl was so exhausted.

"I'm sorry..." He sighed before somberly heading out of the cave to continue practicing the dance moves Pearl had taught him but he just kept tripping and falling into the sand. How was he ever suppose to make his beloved Pearl happy if couldn't even figure out how to fuse with her? He buried his face into the sand and began to cry softly when he noticed the sound of chanting in the distance. He looked up to see a group of Native Americans a few feet away chanting and playing the bongo drums while others in their group would take turns dancing. Navajo picked himself up from the ground and trudged over to the group as their display interested him.

He hid behind a propped-up surf board as he watched the moves that these Native Americans would preform while dancing closely. They were certainly nothing like the moves Pearl had taught him.

"I see your tears in the night; lay it all on me...You built a wall inside; just let it fall from me...I feel your pain and lonely; don't be afraid to show me and incase you're wondering, I'll be here for you...Imagine..." The Chief of the group sang softly as he continued playing his drum. Navajo tapped his foot to the beat as he was unaware that his Gem was beginning to glow at the sound of the music.

"I met an old man once and he said to me, 'the only thing that matters is what you believe...If you don't stand for something, you'll fall for everything' and incase you're wondering, I'll be here for you...Imagine..." The Native American sang as he continued his dance. Navajo could feel his deep feelings for Pearl begin to rise within him, making his Gem glow even brighter and soon he just couldn't keep still anymore.

"E-E-Eh, Imagine! E-E-Eh, Imagine! O-Oh! Imagine! Could you ever imagine?

Don't give up! Don't give in! Keep moving until the end! E-E-Eh, Imagine! Could you ever imagine?" Navajo sang as he began dancing alongside the Native American, copying all of his dance moves perfectly.

Now he understood the process of fusion. It wasn't about the dance, it was about placing all of his energy into his feelings for the Gem he was trying to fuse with. He couldn't dance like her to do so, he needed his own dance and thanks to this group of Native Americans, he had found it. The group had seized their chanting and dancing once Navajo had joined in as they all stared at him in confusion. The silence had caused Navajo to stop singing and dancing as well as he bowed politely to give thanks to his new mortal companions.

"Thankest thou ever, so, much gentlemen for thou hast helpest me find my way..." He thanked before happily leaping over the crowd and excitedly barreling back toward the cave he and Pearl were currently living in.

"Whoa, that was weird..." The Chief noted before the group continued their chanting and dancing. Meanwhile, back at the cave, Pearl had awoken early the next morning with a stretch and a yawn.

"N-Navajo?" She asked groggily as she looked around for him. She was then startled by Navajo kneeling down next to her and outstretching his hand to her.

"My Lady Pearl, I art ready to fuseth with thee..." He stated with a loving smile, causing Pearl to blush and grin excitedly as she accepted his hand.

"Oh Garnet, Steven, Amethyst?! Me and Navajo have something to show you!" Pearl called out as Garnet Amethyst and Steven all rushed to the balcony.

"Pearl, don't do this..." Steven begged as he watched Pearl and Navajo twirl gracefully in unison before bowing before each other but it was too late to stop them now as both of their Gems had began to glow brightly from the feelings they had for each other. Pearl slowly and gracefully lifted her leg up to where her knee was touching her shoulder as she ran a hand along her smooth, pale thigh provocatively. She then leapt into the air, kicking her legs twice while at the same time keeping them both strait. She then landed back into the sand, preforming a perfect split before glancing back up at Navajo.

Navajo was keeping his legs spread as he danced on the tips of his toes, shaking his hips provocatively while waving his hands in the air. He then continued to wave his hands as he gradually yet teasingly dropped down to his knees. Pearl was mesmerized by his dance as she stood back up from the ground and watched him spin around while shaking his hips to the rhythm all the while. She felt a blush spread across her cheeks as she gracefully skipped toward him, dipping her head down and then bringing it back with a whip of her short hair up before beginning to shake her hips in order to sync with his dancing. Navajo responded by beginning to tiptoe rhythmically over to her, keeping his hands above his head and shaking his hips all the while as Pearl leapt into the air, twirling in midair and landing on the tip of her toes on one leg before repeating this action several, more times until Navajo had caught her in midair.

Pearl kept one leg wrapped over his shoulder as she leaned far back, sticking her other leg up into the air as she just hung from him. She then grabbed ahold of his midsection as she flipped her lower body off of him before sinking to the ground and preforming another split. When Navajo grabbed ahold of her arms and pulled her back up to her feet she wrapped both of her legs around his legs as the two spun around gracefully. Pearl then unhooked her legs from his legs before twirling away from him but he still kept ahold on one of her hands as he twirled her back toward him and into his loving embrace. Pearl then fell back and allowed Navajo to catch her as the two shared a gentle kiss on the lips before staring into each other's eyes intently. The two awaited for a fusion to take place but nothing happened; they were just holding each other close while their Gems gradually began to stop glowing.

"W-We didn't fuse...Why didn't we fuse?" Pearl asked as her eyes began to tear up. Navajo shared her pain as tears began to stream down his cheeks, a few of them gently blowing off into the wind.

"M-My apologies Lady Pearl for I hath failethed thou..." He sniffled as he gently released Pearl from his grasp.

"Ha! Where's your perfect partner now Pearl?! Huh?!" Garnet mocked, earning a glare from both Amethyst and Steven as Navajo covered his eyes and ran away crying.

"Navajo!" Pearl cried out in concern before glaring menacingly at Garnet.

"You're despicable!" She spat before chasing after Navajo. When she had finally found him, he was curled up into a tight ball inside of the cave they had picked out, crying softly into his knees.

"Navajo..." She knelt down next to him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I-I art sorry My Lady Pearl...I understandeth if thou wisheth to do away with me for I art a failure..." Navajo sobbed as Pearl picked him up from the ground and pulled him into a loving, comforting embrace.

"I am not going to do away with you just because you can't fuse with me...Even though our bodies didn't merge together, something just felt right about that dance we did together and I did feel as if we were one..." Pearl explained with a light blush.

"R-Really?" Navajo sniffled.

"Really..." Pearl reassured with a soft, loving smile as she kissed him on the lips gently once again.

"I loveth thou..." Navajo smiled as Pearl gently wiped the last of his tears away.

"I love you too..." Pearl grinned as she held his soft, warm body close to hers. The two then fell asleep together underneath the moonlight. The next day, Navajo was suddenly startled out of his peaceful slumber by Pearl's bloodcurdling screams of pain and agony. He sat upright as he watched as Pearl was hunched over on her hands and knees with one of her hands clasped tightly over her Gem.

"Lady Pearl! Art thou okay?!" Navajo gasped as he rushed to her aid. He gently removed her hand from her Gem, revealing that it was glowing brightly. He gasped lightly in shock as he released Pearl, who dropped back down to her hands and knees.

"Lady Pearl, what aileth thee?!" He asked once again, on the verge of tears. Pearl gasped and coughed as six, tiny pebbles shot from her Gem, landing onto the ground beneath her as her Gem had finally stopped glowing. Navajo picked up all of the pebbles, examining them closely and seeing that one of the stones was a Moonstone, another was Goldstone, another was Hematite, another was Amber, another was Turquoise and the last one was Aquamarine.

"W-What are they?" Pearl asked weakly as she rubbed her throbbing Gem to sooth it.

"T-They appeareth to be Gems..." Navajo stated calmly as all six of the Gems began to glow brightly. Moonstone, Goldstone and Hematite all formed into child-like, male Gems that resembled Navajo and Amber, Turquoise and Aquamarine all formed into child-like, female Gems that resembled Pearl.

"T-This is remarkable...W-We just reproduced without absorbing any of the planet's energy! We have to find Peridot and get in contact with The Diamond Authority! A discovery like this could end the Homeworld War!" Pearl frantically explained and so she and Navajo gathered up all of their Gemlings and rushed to find Peridot.

She wasn't hard to find since she was currently trying to repair The Communication Hub once again.

"Oh great! What do you Crystal Clods want now?!" She complained once she noticed Pearl. She then gasped once she noticed Navajo holding all of the Gemlings they had just produced.

"We come in peace..." Pearl reassured before explaining the whole situation to Peridot. Peridot didn't hesitate to repair The Communication Hub and get in contact with Yellow Diamond upon hearing the story.

"That is remarkable..." Yellow Diamond stated once she heard the story and saw the Gemlings.

"Pearl, I have an important task for you; I want you and Navajo to be fruitful and multiply and once the Gemlings are old enough, instruct them to do the same but for now I want you to remain on the planet Earth and raise these Gemlings..." Yellow Diamond instructed.

"Yes Ma'am!" Pearl happily agreed as she and Navajo both happily embraced all of their Gemlings. Peridot smiled in content at the two as things were finally looking up for Gemkind in the future and as for Mother of Pearl, she smiled down upon her daughter proudly as she knew that she would one day accomplish something great.

THE END...


End file.
